


Boyf-riends

by Vegorott



Series: Doctor Lovin [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based off of a scene in Be More Chill, M/M, Some Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: It was a normal day for the doctors but Anti and Wilford have other plans for the two.





	Boyf-riends

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a prompt on Tumblr to write something based off of the backpack 'Boyf-riends' scene from Be More Chill and it went from being a really short story to a full one-shot.

Henrik was leaving his office to get a second cup of coffee, he usually stopped himself at one but he felt a little more tire today and figured an extra kick of caffeine wouldn’t do him harm. 

“Hey, Henny!” Anti greeted loudly and grabbed Henrik from behind. Henrik had long given up on telling Anti to not call him that. “I need to write something down, can I use your back?” Anti asked as he did what he wanted anyways. Henrik just sighed and rolled his eyes, it was easier most times to just let the virus do what he wants. It was better to let him have these small victories so then it wasn’t as terrible to tell him no for larger, more dangerous things. “Thank, Henny.” Anti patted Henrik’s back and popped over to his side. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Dr. Iplier wanted to talk with you.” 

“About what?” Henrik asked. 

“Why not ask him yourself.” Anti clapped his hands on Henrik’s shoulders and the two glitched over to the Iplier Manor. 

“I have told you not to do that without warning.” Henrik said as he blinked away some fuzziness in his head. How does Anti handle doing that constantly? Maybe it doesn’t affect him like the others? He should talk to Anti about it the next chance he got but the virus was gone before he could even form the words in his mind. 

“Oh, Henrik, hello.” Dr. Iplier greeted when he saw the other doctor. “What are you doing here?” 

“Anti said you needed to talk with me.” Henrik answered, a large smile on his face. 

“I mean, I do have a few questions, but I was going to wait till the next ego get-together.” Dr. Iplier said, continuing his walk and his own smile forming as Henrik walked with him. 

“Anti probably just wanted me out of the House.” Henrik sighed. 

“Wilford’s acting a little...extra today as well.” Dr. Iplier chuckled, his laughter being contagious to Henrik. 

“How do you mean?”

“Earlier today he just grabbed me from behind and yelled “I need to write” and used me as a board to write something down.” Dr. Iplier moved his hands as he spoke. 

“Anti did the same thing to me before sending me over.” Henrik said, crossing his arms. 

“Do you think those two are up to something?”

“Those two are always up to something.” 

“What do you-” Dr. Iplier stopped his question when he heard Bing laughing loudly. 

“Congratulations.” Google said as he lead a still giggling Bing away. 

“Did you do something?” Henrik asked. 

“Not that I know of.” Dr. Iplier admitted. They both turned around when they heard a chuckle and saw that Dark was trying his best to not laugh and keep a straight face. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Dark took in a deep breath before walking up to Dr. Iplier and placing a hand on his shoulder. “And you’ll see why later, for now, I need to give Anti and Wilford a talk.” 

“Wait, why are you…” Dr. Iplier threw his hands into the air when Dark left in a cloud of black smoke. “Why does he always do that when he doesn’t want to answer my questions?” 

“Nice to know I’m not the only one that deals with that.” Henrik chuckled. 

“I’ll try to get some answers from him later, but, for now, do you wish to come to my office so we can talk?” 

“Of course.” Henrik perked up. 

The two walked down the Manor, both very confused as they saw the other Ipliers either laugh or roll their eyes as they passed. Were they missing something? 

“Let me get my clipboard and we can start.” Dr. Iplier said, his back finally showing to Henrik. 

“‘Boyf’?” Henrik tilted his head. “Is that an English phrase I don’t know?” 

“What are you talking about?” Dr. Iplier asked.

“The back of your lab coat, it says ‘Boyf’.” Henrik pointed with a finger, immediately lowering it when he remembered that it was considered rude to point. 

“It shouldn’t.” Dr. Iplier slipped off his coat and saw that ‘Boyf’ was written in large, pink lettering. “Wilford.” He sighed. 

“Why would he write that?” Henrik asked, letting out a soft squeak when Dr. Iplier suddenly grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. 

“‘Riends’.” Dr. Iplier huffed. 

“I don’t get it.” Henrik said, slipping off his lab coat when Dr. Iplier tugged on the collar. 

“Here.” Dr. Iplier took the coats and laid them out on the desk. Showing Henrik that ‘Boyf’ was on his coat and ‘riends’ in bold black lettering was on the other doctor’s. 

“Boyf-riends?” Henrik said out loud. “Boyfriends...oh.”

“Those little shits.” Dr. Iplier chuckled. 

“I don’t get it. Why would they write that on our lab coats?”  Henrik asked, trying his best to hide his embarrassment. He took his face mask and lifted it up, hoping it would cover his red face. 

“Because they know something that they shouldn’t.” Dr. Iplier sighed. 

“I still don’t get it.” Henrik’s voice was a little softer. 

“So...Henrik…” Dr. Iplier took in a deep breath before facing the other doctor. “Do you want to make out lab coats true?” 

“I’m going to become a ‘riends’?” Henrik asked, rubbing his arm nervously when Dr. Iplier started laughing. 

“Either you are really clueless or you’re trying to avoid answering the question.” Dr. Iplier went up to Henrik and looped his finger into the other man’s face mask, lowering it and being greeted by a very flushed face. 

“Maybe both?” Henrik said with a small smile. He wondered for a second if it was possible to burn himself with how hard he was blushing. Now he was very concerned for his skin when Dr. Iplier placed a hand on his cheek. Henrik closed his eyes as Dr. Iplier leaned in and pressed their lips together. He was definitely going to need some burn cream for his face after this. 

“Boyfriends?” Dr. Iplier asked with a small, hopeful, smile. 

“At least buy me dinner first.” Henrik’s chuckle became a full laugh when Dr. Iplier scooped him up and spun him around in a hug. 


End file.
